The Fifth Tear of Azar
by BoredSage
Summary: The Fifth Tear of Azar, a statue made by the Hikari family that can read minds, is stolen by Dark.Go figure
1. Chapter 1

A.N. : This story was written by my dear friend, Kumiko Blah. She wrote it before she died.(Or maybe it was after, eather way...)Please enjoy the story and don't pay too much attention to walk on characters.

Miranda tugged at the white and rosy red collared uniform. _Hmm… starting a new school is always hard… but why do I get the feeling that I've heard of this school before?_ She left for the school twittering with the usual first-day-of-school nerves. High above her gleamed a pure white statue.

Students filed into the numerous classrooms. Miranda waited by the door, unsure of what to do. The teacher introduced her and pointed to a desk in the back row next to a black haired boy. She sat in silence wondering where she had seen this room before.

"Hi."

"Huh?"

"I said 'Hi.'"

"Oh. Sorry."

"That's okay. What's your name?"

"Miranda Pinmentel."

"Cool. I'm Risa Harada. And this is my sister, -"

"Riku Harada…" Miranda murmured to herself.

"How do you know?" This comment stirred Miranda from her thought.

"Um… I don't really know…" she continued to ponder the pressing question.

"Anyway…" Risa continued slowly, "Would you like to come over to our house tonight?"

"You mean it? But you hardly know me."

"So? Are you in or not?"

"In! Definitely!"

"Good. See ya after class." Risa ran off to her desk. A strawberry haired kid glanced over at a girl with short brown hair sitting two seats forward and three seats over from him. To Miranda this seemed oddly right. A solemn boy with sky blue hair sat down in an empty seat. Miranda smiled to herself. _Satoshi…Ooooo. _

After school she walked home with Risa. When they arrived for dinner, the red haired kid was seated next to the shorthaired girl. They looked up innocently.

"Hey Riku! What's Diasuke doing here?"

"I invited him dummy! It's my house, too." Riku turned her nose up at her twin and Diasuke laughed in embarrassment. Risa rolled her eyes and took a seat herself.

"Well… sit down."

"Oh! Right." Miranda fingered a lock of blonde hair with three fingers. Diasuke appeared to be keeping the amount of fun he had to a safe level.

"Hey Diasuke."

"Hum."

"Did you hear that the Phantom Thief Dark intends to steal the Fifth Tear of Azar tonight at 10?" His eyes got wide and he searched out a clock. 9:35. His chair fell over as he struggled to leave.

"Sorry Riku! I gotta go!"

"Okay but-"

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Diasuke." Riku whispered to no one in particular. Miranda bade them farewell and left, too.

The Fifth Tear of Azar was a statue of importance to those of faith. The girl portrayed held in her cupped hands a cross of crystal. It had been carved in memory of a girl close to a famous artist. She had died of a terrible disease. The rumor was that her spirit stays there waiting to be released.

Inferred beams surrounded the statue and police stood watch on every corner. Being it was outside, they had set up barriers in a two-block radius surrounding it to keep civilians out. Miranda sneaked in without being seen and bumped into that blue haired kid from her class.

"I-I'm sorry! I-"

"You just wanted to see Dark? Fine. You'll see plenty if you stay here. Just keep out of the way."

"Thank you…" Clouds shifted in the sky to reveal the silver light of a full moon. Standing on the roof of a nearby building was a hot guy with purple hair dressed in all black. He sported luscious black wings and swooped down on the statue. The beams caused him to come to a halt.

"Finally….." Satoshi breathed.

"Wow. You've really out done yourself this time, Mister Chief Commander."

"Dark!"

"That's me. I'll be taking the Fifth Tear of Azar now. Nice try! Maybe next time though." All of a sudden the beams parted and Dark flew away with the statue.

"Damn him! WE left him get away again!" The higher-up screamed. Satoshi appeared rather calm.

"Do you… want to meet Dark?"

"Me? Of course! I'd love that!"

"Then I'll help you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Diasuke heaved the statue down into the basement. The light from torches lining the walls made the features seem real.

"You don't know how lucky you are that you're not alive!" Diasuke sighed at the girl.

_But she would be really cute if she were…_ Dark commented.

"Shut up Dark! Is all you ever think about girls and stealing!"

_Yes! It took you that long to figure it out?_

"Well, you may have privacy in thoughts but I don't!"

_My thoughts don't need to be seen by you…_ Dark smiled evilly.

"Somehow I don't think I want to know…" sweat drop "She is still lucky to be a statue."

"Oh you think so!"

"Yeah. Wait-" he spun on his heels. Sitting on the pedestal was the statue girl, chin resting in her hand, legs crossed, glaring at him. "You-" She rolled her eyes. "You're the Fifth Tear of Azar!"

"Well DUH! I'm not the Queen of France. So you think its easier being a statue, not moving, exposed to all the elements and not being able to talk to anyone unless it's the full moon and even then its only for a few hours when no one is there?"

"Well, I-"

"Let me tell you it's no better than having to do anything else. Its worse!" She stood up and her dress unfurled around her. Every step filled with the elegance of a well raise girl, she came over and smacked Diasuke.

_Whistle She _is_ hot!_

"Dark! Stop it!"

_Hahahah! What? It's true._ Diasuke turned bright red and Dark continued to laugh.

"Tell Dark he should keep his comments to himself!" Her red hair rippled as she turned away. Dark's jaw dropped and it was Diasuke's turn to laugh.

"Dark…hehe… do you…hehe… know her?" _Yes…_ "What's her name?" _Miseru. I met her just before the statue was made. She was dying. _

"Shut up Dark! You're giving me a head ache." Miseru shifted from her spot so she could lay back.

_Did I mention that the Hikari's give magical properties to every piece of artwork they create? She can read minds. She has other abilities but I don't know what they are._

"Of course you don't Dark. Do you really think I was going to tell you?" She sighed softly as she ascended to her perch. "Unless you can free me, I'll see you in a month." Miseru resumed her pose and then froze, just as she was two hours before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Satoshi slipped his glasses off and set them in their case. He doubled over clutching the cloth of his shirt over his chest.

"No… not …now Krad." The words came strained and faint.

_Now, now, It seems you're never happy to see me. Come now Master Satoshi, if you just accept me this wouldn't be so hard. _Satoshi fell to one knee with one arm against the wall to guide him safely down while the other hand gripped his shirt still.

"I'll …fight you… to the end… you'll… never win… Krad."

A month later, Miranda went to Diasuke's house for some tutoring. His mom answered the door and told her to make herself at home. She was allowed to go anywhere she wanted. Miranda, full of curiosity, wandered the house, careful not to touch anything (somehow she knew if she did there would be bad consequences). A plain wooden door called to her and she descended into the circular basement.

Miranda pulled open a small door to her right. Lying back on a stone slab in the middle of the room looking extremely bored was a girl with straight red hair pulled back in a ponytail and dressed in a light blue dress. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Miranda.

"Ooooo! Someone to talk to! Hi!"

"Um… hi."

"My name is Miseru. What's yours?"

"Miranda. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So what brings you down here, Miranda?"

"Oh… exploring Diasuke's house. You?"

"Me? I'm bound here. I can't leave my pedestal for long. Since its here, so am I." Miseru twisted a strand of hair while Miranda's fell in her face. "Here. This might help." Miseru took the hair tie from her hair and braided Miranda's so it stayed neat.

"You didn't need to take down your hair." She whispered softly while she tossed her braid over her shoulder.

"It's no problem. I've been waiting a long time to be able to help someone." Miranda stared at her, plainly confused. She gave fresh inspection to the slab. It read: Fifth Tear of Azar. She drew a sharp breath. "humph It took you long enough. Yes, I'm the Fifth Tear of Azar."

"But-"

"It's a statue? I know. Created for me."

"So then… the legends are true?" Miseru smiled faintly.

"Yes. Sadly they are."

"Why-" But what she was going to say no one but Miseru knew for Diasuke burst in before she could say it. Miranda was startled but Miseru simply gazed at him, uninterested.

"Spare us the lecture, Dia. She was told she could explore. She just happened to come down here and no, she's not working for the Hikari's." Diasuke closed his mouth, half-open ready to give a lecture. _She's good._

_Shut up Dark._

_What's wrong Diasuke? Upset she answered every question you had without you having to ask them?_

_No! S-s-s…shut up!_

"Hehe hmm… you two are too much fun to listen to." Miranda shot Miseru a strange look. "You already know if you could tap that hidden memory pool that told you not to touch anything."

"'Hidden memory pool'?" Diasuke and Dark both wondered.

"I'll explain later. Right now you have a guest and it would be best that you entertain her before Emiko gets suspicious." Diasuke nodded in agreement. "Miranda," she looked over at the blonde, "If Dia so agrees, you are welcome to visit me anytime." Miranda nodded and they left. Miseru's gaze fell to the concrete.

Once Miranda had left Diasuke came back downstairs. He carried a uniform that his mom had bought for her under one arm and a box with food in it in the other. As he approached she spoke up.

"I don't feel like talking much right now." She ran her fingers through her silky red hair.

"_Come on, Miseru. We even found a way for you to stay unstatue-ish all the time."_

"'Unstatue-ish' is not a word. But thank you for finding the answer for me. I appreciate it." Her voice stayed monotone.

"_Wow. I thought you'd be ecstatic. What's wrong?"_

"Nothing..… At least nothing that concerns you, Dark." She pulled the box closer and slid the chopsticks from the paper. Then she ate some of the food prepared for her.

"_Here. At least drink this. It's a magical seal breaker. You'll be normal again."_ He extended a vial of green liquid. Miseru took it and drained it's contents. Dark smiled and left the room. _You know Diasuke…that other girl you had over was hot, too._

"Dark!" _Hehe. You're too easy._ "You are so strange." sweat drop


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now enrolled as a student of Azumano Middle School, Miseru sat painting a portrait. The black canvass was delicately lined with white paint. Each line was distinct from the others and yet came together perfectly to form the outline of a boy with glasses and white wings.

"Clears throat" She spun slightly as she snapped out of the art daze. "My aren't we looking better, Daigo no Namida."

"I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Miseru. And you are…?"

"Satoshi. And you know very well what I'm talking about." The innocence on her face was enough to convince anyone else, but not a Hikari.

"Nice to meet you, Satoshi. You know…" Miseru inspected her painting. "…This kinda looks like you. Except with wings." In the corner of the art clubs' room, she heard Dark laughing. _He _does _have wings._

"You think so? …It's very good."

"I'll take that as a compliment from one of such background." Her voice hinted all the right facts. His eye twitched just enough to tell her she was hitting the nail on the head. _Hahahahah! This is so great! The commander being dissed by some of his family's artwork! Ha!_

_Shut up Dark! Don't forget she can hear you._

_Big deal. Miseru! Keep up the good job!_ She shot the smallest hint of a glare Diasuke and Darks' way then shook her head.

"Hey Miseru!"

"Miranda! Hi."

"Wow…" she said pausing by the easel. "Is that Satoshi?"

"Um…"

"You're really good."

"Let's go see yours." The two left Satoshi standing by himself staring at the portrait of him with wings. "Man, girl! How did you do that?"

On the stand was a beautifully drawn picture of Dark. Every detail was perfect down to the way his hair stood out at odd angles. People at the surrounding stations gathered to gape at the artistry. Diasuke pushed his way through the crowd to see. Upon laying eyes on it there was an immediate response.

…_..She's crazier than Risa was. _Appearing beside him, Miseru whispered in his ear.

"Yes but if she got some attention from the Great Phantom Thief, it would make her day." She winked and slipped off again.

The days went by and a warning letter reached the detectives. Diasuke was told to go down and make a spot for the painting. Miseru sat on her slab making card houses. Her books lay on the side in a neat pile.

"So… whatcha stealing this time?" She mused.

"Shin no Rikai."

"Ooooo. Nice." He glared at her over one shoulder. "You do know who will be waiting for you?"

"Risa?"

"Well her, and Miranda."

"What?"

"She has been trying to find out more about why she knows so much about your life. I overheard her thinking about how she had been promised entry to the next target's surroundings. Hiwatari promised her."

"_What!"_

"Sorry Dark. You'll just have to deal. If you just talk to her she'll leave you alone. She'll figure it out that you're Diasuke soon if she can crack her memory."

"_Great. More fan girls! Just what I needed."_

"Now, now. It's not their fault they like you." He rolled his eyes. Her tone became serious. "Look. It could be worse."

"_How?"_

"They could be falling over to talk to/see Krad." Miseru smirked at the anger on Darks face. "I'm coming to see as well, but for a different reason. I need to speak with the Hikari." Dark raised an eyebrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Miranda waited for Dark. Satoshi wasn't much of company but he was better than nothing. An officer came in to inform him that they had ten minutes until the strike time. Miranda went to go sit down by the wall. Satoshi continued to stare at the monitors in front of him. There was a sound behind him. _Swoosh._

"Evening Chief Commander." The voice was the opposite of Darks' jeering tones. "Ooh. If you're thinking this is some trick of Darks' to distract you, it's not. But if you don't want to kill anymore artwork, you'll let him steal the Shin no Rikai."

"I will not let Dark steal anything else. I have to capture him-"

"Then by all means, go, save your precious family artwork, don't worry I'm not going anywhere." She sat by Miranda, letting the skirt of her uniform gather beneath her. Satoshi eyed her suspiciously. "You know all too well that I can't harm you so why are you so uptight?" He just eyed her with vague interest then turned to leave.

"Hey Miseru."

"Huh?"

"What did you mean by 'killing anymore artwork'?"

"Nothing that you that need to know right now. You'd better go if you want to see Dark."

"How'd you know-"

"Just go. I'll be here when you get back."

"Thanks!" Miranda waved enthusiastically. Sigh

On the other side of the museum Dark was slipping past all the police's traps. Tripwires, lasers, and random additional traps set up were only a few of the unimportant obstacles he dealt with. The Shin no Rikai was a necklace sitting in its case. The pillar it sat on was made of steel.

"Hmm… no Chief Commander. Wonder where he is? Oh well! All the more easy. Although…" Dark cast a sad look around the room at all the unsprung traps. "It's too easy when he's not here."

"Oh how touching." Footsteps echoed in the room. "But you're not leaving with that necklace!"

"You're no fun. The Commander is far better than having to deal with you… KRAD!"

"What? Still hate me? That hurts Dark. That really hurts… but this will hurt you more!" Krad threw a handful of white feathers at Dark. It took an intricate flip to dodge them all but he managed to, landing two feet in front of him with his fist curled for a punch. Unfortunately, Krad flew into the air and Dark's punch went astray. "Is that all you've got! You're pathetic!"

"Oh yeah!" anime vein Krad dive-bombed him and missed by inches. "Hey!" Miffed by the fact he had the lower hand, he called for Wiz, flying up in a whirlwind of black feathers.

They collided in a shower of white and black fluff, raining down on the street below. Proceeding to wrestle in midair, Dark and Krad beat each other senseless. One good punch knocked Krad toward the pavement. He steadied himself before launching another attack.

_Dark. Hey Dark!_

"What! I'm fighting here!"

_Are you okay?_

"Yes now shut up!"

Krad struck back with a storm of plume. One hit Dark in the solar plex, knocking the wind out of him. All his strength seemed to drain away. Without enough strength to support Wiz, he fell onto the grass far below. Krad pinned him to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: There were some extra notes in this chapter, but i have removed them.(4 the readers sanity a asure u) and pay little attention to the character Sumi.Who is based off of Keiko. The idea for this chapter was out of the un-understandable mind of KeikoNyarg.

Chapter 6 **(for Keiko's Amusement)**

_Dark. Dark! DARK!_

_Shut up Diasuke._

_Are you okay?_

_DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU!_

_No…_

_I'm… so …tired….. Zzzzzzzzzzzz. _Dark, not having enough energy left, transformed back into Diasuke. He lay there panting from the exhaustion of fighting. His eyes were closed as he tried to catch his breath.

"I've got you now, Dark!" Krad hissed. His nose was less than an inch from Diasuke's. Red and gold eyes locked and Diasuke's heart rate raced. _The last time I met with Krad he tried to kill me by throwing off a lighthouse!_

"Ahhh…." Diasuke tried to move some of his muscles but Dark's lack of energy had affected him as well. _This isn't good._

_Dark?_

_Okay, okay. I'm awake. But this isn't good._

"What are you doing here? Where is Dark!" An evil smirk spread across Krad's face. "So… Dark has resorted to hiding behind his tamer? You're a coward Dark!"

_Dark, what am I gonna do?_

Krad's thoughts

_I have Dark's tamer right within my grasp… but what to do…_ evil thoughts form in the deep reaches of his mind.

Don't do it Krad!

_This has nothing to do with you Master Satoshi._

It's my body! And I say you can't do that!

_It's my body now and you have no authority over me._

Miseru sat inside where she had said she'd wait for Satoshi, laughing uncontrollably. Sumi, a side character with dirty blonde shoulder length hair, walked into the room and started laughing. Sumi can hear everything that happens anywhere. Both girls fell over in hysterical fits of laughter. "This..hahaha….sooooo…..Hahahahah…. wrong!"

"Who… Hahahahhah…….. cares……Hahahahhah!" (Apparently they know each other….. not sure how though….)

Miranda sat on the roof watching the scene. _Oh! What is he going to do to Diasuke? So Diasuke is Dark? Right? _She scratched her head in confusion.


End file.
